Power   Of Love
by showtunediva
Summary: Harvey has romantic feelings for Hugo but does he feel the same way? Will  Kim get jealous?  Read on.  Currently in the process of  being betaread. Full fic should be complete by Sept 2nd.
1. Feelings Undefined

**The Power of Love**

**A Bye Birdie Fan Fiction about dealing with coming out in the 1950s**

**Chapter 1- Romantic Expression**

**Harvey's POV**

**Disclaimer: I don't own rights to any Bye Bye Birdie Characters.**

I can't really put a word to how I feel and don't know who to talk to about it. It's a new and interesting feeling. It's hard in this day and age because I don't want to be judged for being weird.

Let me elaborate.

I have an attraction toward guys. I don't know if it's just a phase or if I truly think I could get romantically serious with another man. All I know for sure is that no girls in my school give me the time of day. They all think I'm a geek. Especially Kim Macafee and her Conrad Birdie obsessed cronies. Would they view me even worse off if they found out I was queer? What would the guys at our school think? That's what I fear the most.

The main object of my affection is Hugo Peabody. I think he is adorable and so sweet. I don't know how he would react if he found I had romantic feelings for him. This town has been so abuzz with the news of Hugo and Kim getting pinned. I would be afraid of messing up their wonderful relationship. They seem to be happy together.

Where do I start? Who do I tell? I feel like it's such a burden to keep these emotions inside.


	2. Eyes Are Windows To The Soul

**Power of Love**

**Chapter 2- Eyes Are Windows To The Soul**

**Hugo's POV**

It's official! Kim Macafee and I are officially pinned. It's been the talk of Sweet Apple for nearly a week. I have never cared so deeply for a girl as I do for Kim. When I look into eyes I feel like I can read into her soul. She loves me and I feel the same way for her. I know our relationship will last a long time.

I am conflicted though. I feel like I have feelings for someone else. I don't know why because Kim should be the one and only person I should show all my devotion too.

Funny thing is the other person I look for in like liking isn't a girl it's a guy. Worse than that it's the geekiest guy in the whole school, Harvey Johnson.

I never thought before that I could be in love with a guy AND a girl at the same time.. though I can't exactly tell if what I feel for Harvey is love.

All I do know our eyes always meet from across the cafeteria and they instantly connect.. the way Kim's eyes do with mine.

If eyes are truly windows to the soul then what kind of story would Harvey's eyes tell to me? Would it be the same as Kim's or different?


	3. The Note

**Power Of Love**

**Chapter 3- The Note**

**Harvey's POV**

Today I left a note in Hugo's locker telling him we needed to talk. I am nervous about telling him how I feel about him and still can't gauge what his reaction will be like.

Promptly at 2:15 there he stood in front of the fountain looking as cute as ever.

"Hey Hugo."

"Hey Harvey. You wanted to talk?"

"Yeah."

"What about?"

I was quiet for a few minutes

"I'm gay."

Hugo seemed shocked by this news.

"What made you decide to tell me?"

I gulped.

"Because I like you."

He stared at me, open mouthed.

"Are you serious?"

"100%"

Hugo was silent for a long time.. a very long and awkward silence.

Finally he spoke

"You know what? I like you too."

"More than a friend?"

"Yeah."

"So you're gay too?"

"No, I can't put a word to what I am because I know I like girls. Heck, I'm pinned to Kim Macafee."

"Aren't you happy dating Kim though?"

"Yes and I never thought I would ever admit to liking a guy but I really like you… a lot."

"Hugo?"

"What?"

"Kiss me, I want to see what it feels like."

"I don't know."

"Please?"

Hugo looked uncomfortable but he agreed.

I closed my eyes and he kissed me.. the kiss lasted 5 minutes.

He pulled away looked around nervously to make sure none of Kim's friends were spying on him and then looked at my shyly.

"How did that feel?" he whispered.

"Simply magical."

"You have to promise you won't mention this to anyone." Hugo said

"You have my promise." I said.

Then he kissed me again.


	4. Can  I Believe What I'm Seeing?

**The Power of Love**

**Chapter 4-Can I Believe My Eyes?**

Deborah Sue's Point of View

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to any characters from Bye Bye Birdie.**

I feel so guilty for being a spy but at the same time I'm glad I saw what I saw. While I was walking to the bus today I paused about twenty feet from the fountain. I saw Harvey Johnson talking to Hugo. I was curious as to what they could be talking about Harvey is kind of a geek and no one really talks to him. Now here's the shocker. Hugo and Harvey kissed then a few seconds later they kissed a second time. I wasn't sure how to react to seeing this and wasn't sure right away if I should tell Kim about but decided it would be really important for her to know. As soon as I got home I called her.

"Hi Deborah Sue what's up?"

"I'm actually kind of freaked out." 

"How come?"

"I saw Hugo kiss Harvey Johnson."

There was silence.  
"Hello?"

"Yeah, I'm, still here. Lips or cheek?

"1 cheek 1 lips."

"Was he doing that just to make me upset?"

" I really don't know. I doubt it. "

" Do you think I should talk to him?"

"That might be a good idea. I would hate to see you relationship fall apart so soon after it started."

"Listen Deborah Sue, I really gotta go. I have a huge literature test to study for."

"Okay."

And the phone was disconnected.

I felt a little better but I hope I didn't get Hugo into too much trouble.


	5. Conflicting Emotions

**The Power Of Love**

**Chapter 5- Conflicting Emotions**

**Hugo's POV**

This morning between classes Kim cornered me at my locker. I couldn't tell weather she was infuriated or not but she looked like something was really bothering her. She didn't have any issues with getting to the point.

"Hugo, was Deborah Sue lying when she said you kissed Harvey Johnson?"

I hadn't even been aware that Deborah Sue had seen us. This couldn't be too good at all.

I gulped.

"No, she wasn't lying."

"Why did you kiss him?"

"Because he asked me."

"Did it mean anything?"

I looked at the floor collecting my thoughts. I didn't want to lie to her but in order to not damage our relationship I felt I had to.

"No, it didn't mean anything. We were just experimenting."

"Are you lying to me?"

I didn't want to tell her I was lying because that would end the relationship right then and there and we'd only been going steady less then a week.

"No, Kim. I'm not lying. I love you and only you."

She leaned in and kissed me "Good." Then she headed off to her literature class and I trudged down the hall to algebra.

I really do love Kim but I have a feeling Harvey and I could build what we have into something more than just a secret romance. I have no idea what to do whatsoever.


	6. Will This Stay A Secret For Long?

**Power of Love**

**Chapter 6- Will This Stay A Secret for Long?**

Harvey's POV

I am so ecstatic my feelings for Hugo are out in the open. I feel so much better now that I told him. I was surprised to find out that he shared the same feelings for me. Hopefully we will be able to spend a lot of time together with out complicating his new formed relationship with Kim Macafee. That's truly my only concern at the moment.. Little did I know we were being spied on yesterday afternoon.

At lunch I was sitting by myself as usual Hugo usually sat with me once Kim and all her friends went to go somewhere else. I was surprised to see Deborah Sue come over to me. She sat down and did not waste any time asking me what she wanted to ask.

"I saw you kissing Hugo yesterday."

I almost choked on my sandwich.

"You did?" I was really worried about what she might ask me next.

"Yes. Are you queer?"

"I don't really want to answer that right now."

Deborah Sue did not seem satisfied. She was the biggest gossip out of all of Kim's friends so if I said anything to her it would be all over the school by the end of the day. I know she wanted to get the dirt from me.

"Kim knows, you know?"

I gulped again.

"She does? How does she know?"

"I told her."

"Has she talked to Hugo yet?"

"Most likely."

I began to get really anxious. I was really hoping that Hugo had not told Kim about his feelings for me.

"Deborah Sue, please go away and let me eat my lunch in peace."

She gave me a death stare that had "You stay away from Kim's man" written all over it and went back to her table.

After finishing my sandwich, I had totally and completely lost my appetite and put the rest of my lunch back in its sack. I went back to the very spot where Hugo and I had kissed yesterday to think about the consequences of what I had done and if it could have any lasting affects on Hugo and Kim's newly budding relationship.

About 10 minutes later Hugo was sitting next to me.

"Hey, I saw you leave the cafeteria. What happened?"

"Deborah Sue spied on us yesterday. She just came over and told me. I couldn't finish eating after she talked to me."

"Harvey, do you think it's a good idea if we see each other secretly?

"Does Kim know about what happened yesterday?"

"Yes, she cornered me by my locker before Algebra and asked me if the kiss meant anything. I told her it didn't."

My face fell. "You meant that?"

He looked at me and took my hand in his.

"Of course not but I had to lie to her to get her off my case."

I didn't feel too comfortable with the fact that he had to lie to his girlfriend just keep our secret safe.

"How long do you think we'll be able to keep this a secret?"

"Not long. We all know Deborah Sue is a big gossip. I predict the whole school will probably know about the kiss by the end of the day today."

My anxiety continued to climb.

"Can you hold me?" I asked.

"Sure. " he said.

I slid a little bit closer to him at the edge of the fountain being very careful not to fall in Before I leaned in close to him I looked toward the school building to make sure Deborah Sue wasn't spying on us again or that she didn't have anyone else spying on us for her. I was relieved to see that no one else was watching. I curled in close to him and he rubbed my back comfortingly and kissed me on the top of my head. "Don't worry Harve, we'll figure something out. Everything will be okay."

"I love you."

He nodded and smiled but gave no verbal response. Had I been too forward in telling him I loved him? Did he love me too? He said yesterday that he liked me a lot but I think there's a difference between liking a lot and loving. The moment between didn't last long because the bell rang. I really wished it would have lasted forever.


	7. The Whole Truth

**Power of Love**

**Chapter 7- The Whole Truth and Nothing But the Truth**

Kim's POV

One boy  
One steady boy  
One boy to be with  
Forever and ever  
One boy  
That's the way it should be  
That's the way it should be  
That's the way it should be

~One Boy Bye Bye Birdie

This morning before my literature exam I cornered Hugo by his locker and told him about how Deborah Sue had caught him kissing Harvey Johnson. He looked uncomfortable about the whole thing so there must be something going on between them. I want to get to the bottom of this right away because I want to be able to trust Hugo. I mean we haven't even been going steady very long and already he might be cheating on me. It's even worse that he might be cheating on me with Harvey instead of another girl. **ICK**! Harvey Johnson is the geekiest guy in our whole school. If Hugo does have feelings for him I would want to know what the appeal would be. I might be worrying about it too much but it would be horrible if Hugo is lying to me.

The minute I got to the lunch room I asked Deborah Sue to go talk to Harvey about the alleged kiss. No one ever sits with him at lunch so he's an easy target. After she finished eating she made a beeline for Harvey's table and went to talk to him. Hugo looked kind of worried but I gave him a look that said "Don't get involved." Harvey looked incredibly nervous throughout the whole conversation which made me more suspicious. Deborah Sue came back to the table clearly annoyed.

"What did you find out?"

"I asked him if he was queer. He said he didn't want to comment."

"What difference would it make if he was queer?"

"That would tell me if the kiss between him and Hugo was experimental or if it really meant something."

Deborah Sue and I looked at Hugo.

"Would you stop staring at me? The kiss meant nothing." He said, clearly agitated.

"We're not going to let this go till we find out about the truth." My best friend Ursula said.

At that point Hugo got up and left the cafeteria to go find Harvey who had apparently left the room in the 5-10 minutes since Deborah Sue had stopped talking to him.

"Should I follow him?" Deborah Sue asked.

"No. Just leave him alone. I think alone time is what he needs. He seems pretty confused." I said.

I knew Deborah Sue wanted all the dirt on Harvey and Hugo. I did too. I wanted to see if this little charade would get in the way of our relationship. I had to be patient. Hugo had to tell me something eventually.

Harvey is in my math class. I kept shooting him dirty looks the whole period and he came over to me when the bell rang.

"What's up Kim?"

I looked down at my notebook pretending I didn't notice him. I had gotten pretty good at ignoring him over the years… and pushing him into trash cans.

"Why do you keep shooting me dirty looks?"

I sighed in looked up at him meeting his beady little eyes. He looked afraid. Good, I wanted to instill as much fear in him as possible.

"Deborah Sue caught you kissing Hugo yesterday."

"Yeah, and that bothers you?"

Fire burned in my cheeks.

"In case you haven't noticed Harvey, Hugo pinned me. That means he's my man and my man alone."

"Deborah Sue asked me if I was queer, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well I didn't want to tell her because I didn't want to make a huge scene in the cafeteria but my answer to her question is yes."

"You just didn't want her to tell the whole school, right?"

"Right."

"Do you like Hugo?"

I immediately wished I could take back that question.

Harvey looked uncomfortable.

"Yes, I do. In fact I may love him just as much as you do."

"Does he have feelings for you too?"

"I think he does but I'm not totally sure."

His smile confirmed that Hugo had told him he did.

"You dirty little scum. I used to hate you for no reason but now I have every reason to hate you!"

I wanted to pound Harvey into the ground for telling me that him and Hugo had feelings for each other. If he wasn't already cheating on me with him he'd most likely cheat on me with him eventually.

"Do you wish you had never asked me?" Harvey asked clearly enjoying the pleasure he was getting out of this conversation.

"Yes, you little twerp, I'm sorry I asked you. **REALLY SORRY!"** I said and stormed out of the room before he could say anything more.

Instead of heading directly to my next class which was home ec I headed to the bathroom where I locked myself into a stall and burst into tears.

I wanted to wring Hugo's neck for lying to me about him and Harvey…and give him his pin back while I was at it. I certainly don't deserve to be with someone who can't tell me the whole truth and nothing but the truth. No one likes a liar and a cheater. Hugo is definitely a liar and the longer I stay with him the more I think he'll turn into a cheater.

I heard the bathroom door open

"Kim, are you okay?" It was Ursula.

I opened the stall door and she saw that my mascara was smudged from crying.

"Clearly I'm not" I said.

Did you talk to Hugo about the whole situation with him and Harvey?"

"No, even worse. I talked to Harvey."

"What did he say?"

"The little freak said that he loves Hugo just as much as I do and Hugo could possibly love him just as much as he loves me."

"Was he serious?"

"He seemed it."

Ursula opened her arms and pulled me into her embrace. "Oh, Kimmy, I'm so sorry and you and Hugo haven't even been together very long."

"Should I give him his pin back?"

"I think you should talk with Harvey and Hugo together before doing anything too rash."

But how I can be sure that Hugo won't cheat on me with Harvey?"

Ursula was quiet.

"I guess you can't be too sure that he won't cheat… still I think you should at least talk to Hugo about it. Get his side of the story."

"Thanks Ursula."

"No problem"

I left the bathroom and headed to my next class feeling a little bit better but not by too much.

At the end of the day Hugo was waiting for me by my locker. He looked serious.

"Kim, we need to talk."

"I know."

We went to the cafeteria which had been clear of students eating lunch for a couple of hours.

"So I take it Harvey told you about the kiss?

I couldn't look at him in the eyes ,let alone answer him so I started down at the ground, nodding.

"Are you okay?"

I gained my composure and looked at him. The fire from a few hours before was burning in my eyes again.

"How can you expect me to be okay? Are you and Harvey trying to mess with my head or something?"

Hugo shook his head.

"Kim, please try to understand. I love you and want to be with you. I care about you so much. When Harvey kissed me I felt something I had never felt before in my life. It was weird but strangely comforting."

I did not understand him completely.

"He said he's queer. Are you queer too?"

"I can't define this. I love you and I think all girls are attractive. I also like Harvey…a lot. I think he's adorable and kind and caring. He's everything that you are but only comprised in a male body."

"Do you love Harvey? He said he loves you."

"I'm not sure if I can call it love but we definitely have some sort of connection."

I couldn't stand to hear anymore of this. I got up to leave.

"Kim please don't go."

"Do you really love me Hugo?

"Yes, I do."

"Then tell Harvey to leave you alone and that you can't see him in any kind of romantic fashion. I won't have you cheating on me with the geekiest guy in our school."

Harvey was deeply contemplating his decision.

"What if it's hard to choose?"

"It's me or him Hugo. Make your choice."

"Kim, please understand."

"**WELL, I DON"T UNDERSTAND HUGO!** Why are you doing this to me? Cheating is the worse thing you could possibly do."

"I'm technically not cheating. Harvey and I haven't gone out on a date or anything like that. I'm not really sure we ever will. We just kissed that's all."

"And the kiss truly means nothing to you?"

Hugo looked pained. I could easily tell the kiss with Harvey had meant something to him. Once again he had lied through his teeth.

"Yes, it meant nothing. I swear."

"Well take a few days to think it over and then get back to me."

With that I stormed out of the cafeteria and headed for home leaving Hugo alone looking lost. He looked just as lost as I felt.

**Disclaimer: I don't own rights to any characters of lyrics from Bye Bye Birdie**


	8. Confusion

**The Power of Love**

**Chapter 8: Confusion**

Hugo's POV

Here I am standing alone in the empty cafeteria. Kim and I just got into a huge fight about the kiss Harvey and I shared yesterday. She pretty much gave me an ultimatum. Choose her or choose him. I am so torn and don't know what to do. I love Kim with all my heart.. she is my girlfriend… my steady. We've only been pinned for less then a week. At the same time I feel such a strong emotional connection with Harvey and the more I think about him the more I want to be with him. I wish I could get the best of both worlds but there's no way I can. I know I have to go one way or the other.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was instantly relieved to see Harvey standing there.

"Hey, I just saw Kim leave. I have a feeling she told you I told her about us?"

"Yes,she did. Harvey, why did you do that? I thought we said we'd keep it a secret."

"She looked confused about the whole Deborah Sue spying on us situation so I clarified things for her."

"Do you realize how upset that made Kim? She is possibly going to break up with me. We've only been going steady for six days."

"Don't you think it is better that she knows instead of keeping it a secret from her?"

"Yes.. But now the whole school will know about us being together."

"Who cares? Aren't you happy?"

I wasn't sure how to answer that so I stayed quiet.

The school was empty so we decided to leave the cafeteria figuring no unsure eyes would see us.

We walked around the court yard and went to the football stadium. The football practice wasn't stating til quarter of 4 so we figured we'd be safe here.

I sat in the bleachers totally lost in a state of confusion.

I felt Harvey's arms wrap around my waist. I felt safe in his embrace. I leaned in to him.

"As you told me yesterday, things will work out. I wouldn't worry about it too much. He said.

I looked at him. He looked so sincere.

"Are you serious about wanting to date me?" I asked him

"Only if you feel comfortable."

I thought for a second. It didn't seem like my relationship with Kim was really going to anywhere. I would probably dump her tomorrow and give her back my pin.

"Sure. Why not? I'll date you." I said.

His lips grazed my cheek.

I took his hand in mine.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." Harvey replied.

**The End**


End file.
